Dandie (danisnotonfire and doddleoddle)
by FineAndDandie
Summary: An odd ship i admit, but give it a chance you may be suprised rated m to be safe. I guess it could be barista AU but not really. Anyways Happy reading! Ps. Sorry if dodie, dan, or phil seem out of character. I tried my best to make it realistic, but might have failed. Let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i now the writing is bad at the beginning, but please stick through it!**

Dodie heard the loud sounds of the coffee shop echo in her ears. She paced back and forth behind the counter grabbing drinks and delivering them to impatient people.

She had had better days. She wasn't earning enough from making videos alone and had to get a part time job here.

She had gotten to the routine of making the coffee and had let her mind wander. But she was snapped back to reality from a familiar voice from in front of the counter.

"Dodie?" Dodie turned to look at the stranger to be greeted by a tall blue eyed man who she hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Phil? Oh my gosh what are you doing here? how are you?!" She exclaimed while rushing around the counter to say hello to her old friend.

"Im alright, Dan and i are actually visiting some friends for over the holidays. And what about you?" Phil noticed Dodie flinch up a bit when he mentioned Dan.

"I moved here on my own actually. I needed a break from a roommate. Needed some time to sort my life out. And started working here to be able to pay rent. " Dodies eyes wandered around the room as she realised how a couple people in the coffee shop and taken notice of the famous youtuber in the room.

"Uh, Phil...follow me..." She whispered while grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the back room.

"Whats up?" He asked in a confused voice.

"People were staring...wait here ill get you your coffee." She returned a few seconds later with his coffee in hand.

"Thanks. Anyways...i should probably let you get back to work. Umm...hold on a sec." Phil pulled a small slip of paper out if his pocket and scribbled something down on it.

"My phone number" he said while handing the slip to Dodie. "Keep in touch. Maybe we can meet up again before Dan and i go home."

"Yeah" Dodie said while pocketing the number. " That would be nice."

About a week passed until phil saw a text message appear on his phone.

"Hey Phil its Dodie! I was wondering if you and Dan were free this Friday night around seven for tea and catching up. Id really like to meet up with you guys before you go back home."

Phil smiled at the text before texting back.

"We should be free see you soon!"

Phil then smiled once more and rose from his chair and walked down the hall to the room Dan was staying in.

"Dan? You in there?" Phil shouted from outside the room.

"Yeah, come on in!" He heard Dans response and walked into the room.

Phil walked over and sat on the bed where Dan was laying with his computer in his lap.

"I ran into Dodie a week ago and we are going over to her flat on Friday for tea." Phil said while looking over Dans shoulder at his Tumblr.

"Wait-as in Dodie Clark?" Dan said in a surprised tone.

"Do you know any other Dodies?" Phil said mockingly.

"Nononononono. Phil i cant talk to Dodie!" Dan sounded panicked as he closed his laptop and looked at Phil.

"Why not?" Phil was confused. Dan and Dodie were really good friends.

"Um well remember that girl i was telling you about at Vidcon."

"The one who you made out with after the youtube party in the hot tub? Wait-you mean...No way."

"Yeah, well now you see why i cant go. So just tell her we have plans or something." Dan said opening his laptop once again.

"No! I promised her we'd be there, i cant just cancel! Plus you were both really drunk that night, i doubt she even remembers."

"Yes well i remember and i cant stand seeing her again. It would be too awkward."

"Wow really, too awkward for Mr. Awkward internet guy" Phil said. This got dan to smirk as he shoved Phil before saying a joking "shut up"

"But seriously Dan, it will be fine. And ill be there so if it gets awkward ill fake a headache or something." Phil joked.

"Fine." Dan sighed. "Ill go."

Dan and Phil made their way up to Dodie's apartment. They were both bundled up in their winter coats and felt rather ridiculous as Phil rang the doorbell. As soon as Dodie opened the door she erupted into laughter.

"Im sorry, it just you guys look hilarious. Like two sad puppies. Sorry, just come on in." She beckoned as they stepped into her flat.

"Well you guys can go ahead and make yourselves at home, I'm going to grab the tea, one second. " Dodie smiled and stepped out of the room over to the kitchen.

"See Dan she seems completely normal. She probably doesn't even remember." Phil nudged Dan in the side to cheer him up while taking both their coats and placing them on the couch.

Dan wasn't sure why but part of him was almost sad she didn't remember. But he shoved that thought to the back of his mind and sat down on the couch next to Phil.

Dodie walked back in the room with three mugs in hand and sat down across from them.

"Thanks again for having us over Dodie we really don't get to see you enough. It seems like Vidcon is the only opportunity we get. " Phil said. When Phil mentioned Vidcon It seemed as though both Dan and Dodie fidgeted in their seats.

The three talked for a while about their lives, and youtube, and funny fan experiences. But it soon got a bit quiet and so Dodie had the great idea to watch a movie so it wasn't so quiet. So as soon as Dodie set the movie up she went and sat on the couch next to dan. About an hour into watching the movie Dan and Dodie noticed that Phil had fallen asleep. They quietly laughed over that and continued watching until the movie was over.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wake him up?" Dan whispered to Dodie as they started to stand up.

"Yeah, it fine he can sleep for a while longer and we can keep catching up." Dodie whispered back.

"Lets go to the kitchen so we don't have to whisper." Dodie whispered while walking down the hall towards the kitchen as Dan followed her.

As they walked into the kitchen Dan noticed a keyboard sitting in front of a backdrop he had remembered seeing in one on Dodie's recent videos. He found it weird that he still watched her videos. He felt like he shouldn't but he couldn't stop watching. He was zoning out and didn't realise he was still staring at the keyboard.

"You know you can play it if you'd like to." Dodie said when she noticed where he was looking.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I'm fine. It just-i mean it caught my attention." Dan said realising his face was turning red from embarrassment.

"No, please do. I insist." Dodie chuckled gesturing to the keyboard.

Dan sat in front of the keyboard and started to play. He played a song he had learned a year ago. He was a bit rusty from not playing for a while, but he seemed to melt into the music.

When he finished Dan stood up. "Yeah, its been a while. As I'm sure you can tell."

"No, not at all. That was beautiful!" Dodie exclaimed. "Better than anything id ever be able to play at least." Dan smiled at this.

"Thanks, but sadly i will never have the voice to go along with it. You on the other hand have the voice of an angel." Dan said.

"Hey! We should definitely do a collab before you leave town. I wrote a song on piano earlier this month and you could play that and i could sing."

So they sat and planned out the piano piece and decided Dan would come over that Sunday to practice and shoot. Dodie poured another cup of tea for each of them.

Dan subconsciously stepped closer to Dodie until they were inches apart. Even though he would never admit it to himself he had missed the feeling of Dodie so close to him. He had missed the feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck. He had missed the feeling of her lips on his.

He slowly brought his head down to hers and brought their lips together. She had to go on her tip toes to even reach him. She then linked her arms together behind his neck and ran her hands through the back of his hair.

Finding it hard to reach her mouth because of the height difference, he picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter so that he was standing between her legs. She took her legs and linked them together around Dan's Waist. He brought his hand up and brushed Dodie's hair out of her face. Dodie pulled up at the bottom of Dan's shirt and started to lift it off of him. Dan smirked and started kissing her again.

Her started sucking on her neck, going down towards her chest. Dan started un buttoning her shirt and pushing her back until she was laying on her back on the counter. He grabbed her waist and starting kissing her more fiercely. Dodie grabbed his shoulders and pulled him even closer to herself wanting to fill the gap between them.

Dan brought his hands down to the bottom of her skirt and pushed it up until his hands were resting on the top of her thighs.

"Wait, Dan?" Dodie said breaking away from the kiss.

"Yes?" Dan replied still leaving kisses on her neck.

"We can't do this, at least right now." Dan stopped in his tracks.

"Right, of course. I mean Phil is just down the hall. And-um i mean this isn't us. Is it?" Dan pulled away and reached for his shirt that was now resting on the kitchen floor.

Dodie sat up "I don't know." She started to re button her shirt and Dan couldn't help but stare. Not at her chest or body. But at her face. She was truly beautiful. He was completely in awe.

"Hey Dodie?" Dan said refocusing on the situation at hand.

"Yeah?" Dodie replied looking up from her shirt.

"Can we not let this effect us as friends? Because i don't to lose you to awkward sexual tension." Dan smirked.

Dodie laughed at this. "Sure. No awkwardness in this kitchen. Well, apart from you. You are basically walking awkwardness."

"Hey now!" Dan laughed. "I should probably wake up Phil and get going."

"Um, i would suggest putting that shirt on first." Dodie said pointing to the shirt that was still resting in Dan's hands. Dan smiled and left one final kiss on her lips.

"Same goes to you." Dan whispered in her ear while buttoning one of the buttons on her shirt.

"Thanks for having us over Dodie, we need to do this again. And sorry again for falling asleep on your couch..." Phil said awkwardly as he reached up and scratched his head.

"Oh its absolutely fine, its was great seeing you guys again." Dodie said while giving both of them a hug. "And if you guys have time you should stop by the coffee shop and say hello. I can make you guys coffee free of charge."

"You really are too kind Dodie. Make sure to keep in touch. And let us know if you are ever in town." Dan said with a smile.

"See you guys soon i guess, oh and Dan maybe we should reschedule that collab for sometime in February. I got a text from Evan and I'm helping him move on Sunday."

Dan felt like maybe Dodie was just trying to find time to figure this all out. But maybe that was for the best, because Dan was pretty sure he needed some time too.

 **Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Should this be more than one chapter? Let me know!**


	2. Announcement:Rewritten

Hey guys! So ive rewritten this story, seeing as my writing stlye had changed drastically. So i have chapter one out and i would love it if you guys would check it out. Im still not sure if i should continue writing so definitely leave me tips, and suggestions.

So yeah...thanks a ton :)


End file.
